User talk:InsaneBlueberry
Welcome Hi, welcome to House of Anubis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:InsaneBlueberry page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NeneG (Talk) 20:50, February 15, 2011 Hi! It's hoa619. Can you teach me how to make a userbox? Tell me on my talk page! :)Hoa619 03:12, March 18, 2011 (UTC)hoa619 Hey Your Admin still go have fun being ADMIN! Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 21:05, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I should be thanking you. You were a great help from the start! I You have made so many great edits and I would not want to lose you as an admin. DW my sis plays B-ball and I never go her games.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 21:27, February 15, 2011 (UTC) love itv Editing/Creating Pages Rachim asked me to make the pairing/gallery pages while she makes the character/episode pages and make some edits. I see you've done some, so I was wondering which ones you're doing so we won't make double pages. Thanks! SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 21:31, February 15, 2011 (UTC) It;'s my job to work on all the galleries and userboxes. It's your job to make sure I don't mess up. XD SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 19:19, February 16, 2011 (UTC) under charactors i don't see all of the student name only a few how can u change that agent45 A user Hey Insane Blueberry I already Told NeneG and Sunrise daisy but there is a user Agent 45 who keeps making usless pages. The same blogs over and over again about saying hi. She is also making alot of spelling erros and never finishes the pages she creates. I might give her another warning or give her a day ban. Up to you what do you think?Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 01:39, February 17, 2011 (UTC) One but I am still waiting on the other admins. I might give her another warning till I get a reply. Should we make a warnings Chategory.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 01:53, February 17, 2011 (UTC) She recently removed most of her posts from my page. If she makes another on of those Hi blogs I will give her a day ban...!Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 02:09, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi you can earn a badge by adding to you profile agent45 Other Wikia I would delete all of the pages.... But I might want to keep them up JUST INCASE OF AN EMERGENCY! I might request it to be deleted. But I wont request it if NeneG wont delete hers. Or Fabinaforever﻿ wont delete her little "Project" I migh just go protect them al....so only admins use themRachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 01:24, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Will do that later cause I have HW and I need to read my book...Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 01:30, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Admins Only!! I saw your post on Rachim's page, so I went on the old wiki. I protected all the pages so that only admins could edit it! Hopefully, I protected all the pages and nobody would edit that one and go here! SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 17:02, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Rp STARTInG NOW! THE RP IS TARTING NOW HERE http://the-house-of-anubis.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Rachim/House_of_Anubis_RP! Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 23:24, February 23, 2011 (UTC) why is the Famber Gallery gone agent45] can not click on the signature button and do you use the four tilds before or after your name Agent45 Same Ships I was looking at your youtube channel. Even though we don't have the same ships on this show, we have the same ships in other shows: In iCarly, we both love Seddie, Cibby, and Spencer and Sasha Striker. In Teen Titans, we both love Starfire and Robin, Beast Boy and Raven, and Cyborg and Bumblebee. I feel like a dork for loving that show, but it's amazing!! ...That's it.... And is your name really Liz? I love that name. It's so pretty. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 03:16, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Finally someone understands me about that show!!! And yeah, the ship's called Spasha. On Victorious, I ship Bade, Bat, Tandre, and Tribbie. I feel like such a loner loving Tribbie because from the iCarly Wiki, everyone likes Cabbie. I find Candre pretty cute, but I like Tandre more. And I LOVE Victorious! It's a great show. I understand people don't like Victorious on the iCarly Wiki, but everyone says that Dan's focusing on Victorious too much and stuff. It's pretty annoying! It's a cool show. I liked it from the first episode. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 04:09, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Re Videos: Sure Cause there are some great solo amber and Nina out there. But Would we make it ﻿sepertate like Nina Martin Video Page. Or just one video page?Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 04:49, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Just make it for now. And we can just have sections under each. Like Nina Martin Videos Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 05:05, February 27, 2011 (UTC) always glad to help i was wondering if i can make a page about Victor's office Agent45 congratulations on getting a new badge!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) Agent45 Minor Characters problem... When did the Minor Characters page thing get added to the top menu bar thing? I don't mind it, but when I click on it, none of the pages in the drop down menu are listed and I don't really know how to fix it. LouveniaSong 02:09, March 1, 2011 (UTC)LoveniaSong :) Sibuna Girls Promo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P-hg7ZMwy-k The New Sibuna Girls Promo! I made it check it outRachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 22:03, March 1, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Help please! ﻿Hey InsaneBlueberry!!! This sounds ver lame, but on youtube when you pause the video how do u copy that picture?!? THANKS :-) NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 19:33, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ ﻿ Why is it that the achievement points thing doesn't count friendship pairings and minor pairings (some of them) as countable edits toward a badge? (Ex. Fabian really didn't call Patricia a witch...) I don't really mind that it's not counting towards the badge, but why it's doing that I don't understand. Do you know why? LouveniaSong 02:38, March 13, 2011 (UTC)LouveniaSong :) Badge Confusion Why is it that the achievement points thing doesn't count friendship pairings and minor pairings (some of them) as countable edits toward a badge? (Ex. Fabian really didn't call Patricia a witch...) I don't really mind that it's not counting towards the badge, but why it's doing that I don't understand. Do you know why? LouveniaSong 02:39, March 13, 2011 (UTC)LouveniaSong :) Okay then. I really edit Minor Pairings too since they're more prone to grammatical and spelling mistakes. This is a bit unrelated, but does the series ever mention Ms. Robinson's first name? I think I saw a first name for her in one of the episode descriptions, but I don't remember which one and I'm not sure if the first name is correct or not. LouveniaSong 02:48, March 13, 2011 (UTC) LouveniaSong :) can i make a page for the original actors Agent45 do we have a gallery for Ana Mulvory Ten Agent45 k thanks do you have anymore info on the actress who plays amber in the duch version i already have were she lives and when she was born Agent45 sorry couldnt get enough info on her :( Agent45 couldn't find the info on her where did you get it all from? Agent45 k thanks Agent45 how do you translate it from Dutch to English i want to do more of the actors but idk how Agent45 I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!! :( I was trying to add an image to the Jade Ramsey Gallery, but I ended up erasing the entire gallery! :((( I'm SOOOO SORRY!!!! I don't know what I did and I don't know how to fix it!!!!! :(((((((((((( Can the pictures be retrieved without someone having to add all of them again? LouveniaSong 01:15, March 16, 2011 (UTC) LouveniaSong OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I promise it won't happen EVER again! LouveniaSong 01:19, March 17, 2011 (UTC) LouveniaSong in the dutch actors and actresses under hteir galleries can i add photos of thier charictors inn their galleries Agent45 i understand but should i make an entre different page Agent45 H InsaneBlueberry, Do you know if I could be an admin for this site? My name is Ellie and im 10, also ive never missed an episode of House Of Anubis :) Thank you! Ellie Rutter :) this is just a suggestion but i think we should start haveing daily or weekly polls Agent45 we could do smoe on favorite carictor or what pairing r u most wanting to see we could do one on wether or not Mara and Mick should join Sibuna Agent45 i was wondering if i was makeing good edits latley Agent45 omg somehow i cant add any more pics Agent45 already talked to Rachim about this but i cant make a gallery for Mamber is it just my comeputer Agent45 Friendship Pairings vs. Romantic Pairings Hi there, I know you have good intentions, but I don't think that we should say that some may consider friendship pairings (esp. same gender pairings) as romantic pairings. I don't mean to offend anyone at all, but it's a kid show, on a kids network and there are kids that see this wikia. Please let me know what you think. LouveniaSong 01:31, March 26, 2011 (UTC) LouveniaSong :) should i make a page for the pairing of nina and victor or victor and patricia let me know and if so can u give me some info to put in Agent45 can u let me know when the galleries ere working again so i can add more pics to the places i need them thanks Agent45 when ever i do [[]] on apage and say save then it shows up red insted of blue is it just my commputer Agent45 Here http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Adoption_requests GO here! Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 19:43, April 10, 2011 (UTC) thought that peole who r not logged in or dont have an accound cant edit because it just said that "A wikia contribuater" edited the Robbie page Agent45 how do u get the pics for the episodes and the minor charecters such as Amelia Pinches and Robbie and can i get the website for that Agent45 Fabicia and Famber Hey :) I was reading your Top Ten Pairings, and read your little box about Fabicia, and I was hoping you could elaborate a bit for me? I am NOT trying to bash them or say anything against them, I'm just wondering how that came about, oh, and how Famber came about. Again, I am seriously NOT trying to bash or go against, quite the opposite actually. I like to hear the insight from all the different pairing fans and see what they think. I really like comparing and contrasting opinions, so this will be good for the little book I keep. You're the first Fabicia and Famber shipper I've met, so I'd just like to pick through your thoughts on them, and who know,s maybe I'd convert :P I'm just curious because since I have reasons for being a Nabian shipper, you have reasons for being a Fabicia and Famber shipper, so I'd just like some elaboration and insight :) I love information :) Oh, and I'd like to also add that you and I are quite alike; I, too, am fourteen and I LOVE (ok, maybe I'm more OBSESSED with) writing FanFics :P Can't wait to hear back from you :) nabian8735 ~nabian forever!~ 21:12, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about my signature... :( Sorry Here is an apology letter for being rude on the wiki http://the-house-of-anubis.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Mrdillfenster2/I_am_sorry mrdillfenster2 i reported this to Rachim and i dont want to sound like an admin cause im not im just concerned cause user Harry ron hermione keeps makeing usless pages and adding catagories like random letter and im just consered for the wikia and i think he or she is just trying to get badges for adding catagories and i know thats not how it work again im just conserened Agent45 IMPORTAND !!!!!!!!!!!! READ THIS ASAP !!!!!!!!!!! http://the-house-of-anubis.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Mrdillfenster2/HORRIBLE_NEWS_!!!!!!!!!! mrdillfenster2' '(talk) 18:37, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ? Can I copy the thing on your user page um... the box? If you say no it's fine. [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 22:33, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Matricia you got me to start shiping Matricia mrdillfenster2' '(talk) 06:22, July 14, 2011 (UTC) THANKS!!! Thanks so much! :D [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 00:36, July 17, 2011 (UTC) A New Admin Since NeneG left, we need a new admin. On the Admin waiting list, Agent45 and Magicboots are listed. Which one should we have? Agent45 helps out a lot on this wiki and is on a lot so she would be a good admin. And Magicboots isn't as active on this wiki because there's nothing going on at the moment. She is still active on the iCarly Wiki and does good work over there and did good work on here and I could ask her to come here to be admin. Or we could even ask another user to be an admin. Which user do you think would be good for the position? Please respond soon. SeddieNinja! (talk to me!) :) 03:08, August 3, 2011 (UTC) O_o I am just trying to get Badges! Geez!!! I am geting my Badges!!! PrincesseAnubis1125 17:30, August 20, 2011 (UTC)JoyPrincesseAnubis1125 17:30, August 20, 2011 (UTC) concerned a user has made two unnecessary catagories should i dealet them they are under the Sibuna Gallery if you want i can give you the name i just dont want to soud mean or anything and get someone in trouble thats all but i'm just concerned thats all [http://the-house-of-anubis.wikia.com/wiki/User:Agent45 Agent45] Talk to me!!! ' '''ok ' Agent45 Talk to me!!! A gallery pages should i make a page for Anubis House Gallery or should we just have in on the same page [http://the-house-of-anubis.wikia.com/wiki/User:Agent45 '''Agent45] Talk to me!!! ''' Geez Sorry Geez!! I was trying to badges! hey,Can i put up some catagories and hit save but then delete them? I AM SO SORRY!!!! :( I am SUPPER SORRY!!! I haven't been feeling well so...I have been mean!! I am supper sorry!!!!!!!!!! Will NOT LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!!!!!! Re:tumblr Yeah I'll add you and NeNeG now. I have to add the vote page now. Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 16:11, August 21, 2011 (UTC) hey i just thught i'd pop up an idea :) i'd be cool if the Episode pages had trivia in them like in the degrassi wiki like things noticed in the show such as "House of Passages" nina is opening the "place of fire" and shes seen wearing blue shorts , the camara then focuses on amber and fabian talking then back onto nina and her shorts seemed to magically change to long skinny jeans . just ideas on facts on the show :) if you look closely they can be seen here nick.com - house of passages Fanfictions Am I allowed to put fanfictions from Nick.com Message Boards, or is it only the Fanfiction website? Just reassuring =) Punxarox 22:44, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Something Important Us admins need to talk. An dmin hasn't been here in over 6 weeks :/ '''NeneG Leave me a message! 21:28, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Announcement! Me and NeneG had a discussion about the admins. If you want to know more, please talk to either me or NeneG on our talk page. Btw, we are on chat right now, so you can contact us there. We need to talk to the other admins before we make a final decision! SeddieNinja! (talk to me!) :) 23:08, September 26, 2011 (UTC) It's okay. I figured that's what happened. Well, me and NeneG discussed and me and Rachim discussed, but Nene has a different decision for who should be the replacement, and we're unsure what to do. We need your input! PushingUpDaisies (talk to me , I know you're reading this) 23:54, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I was also thinking that. We can discuss it better and more privately on chat, if you wanna go on. PushingUpDaisies (talk to me , I know you're reading this) 00:16, October 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Admin Yes, we all agreed. :) SunnyD (talk to meh) 19:19, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ~ You like LIGHTS? I saw her as your icon once. Icy I'll see you in hell babe 14:16, November 29, 2011 (UTC) PatromeLover202 wants to be added to the admin waiting list... Your opinion? Icy I'll see you in hell babe 22:20, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Personally, I don't think she's active enough. So like you said. Icy I'll see you in hell babe 22:25, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Hope you don't mind, I took the "my wikis" code from your page. I changed the colors, though. Icy You're not lost, just misdirected. 21:22, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Images where did you find all of the images for House of Pests/House of Betrayal Agent45 Could i have the code for the bout me and how do you download the episodes [http://the-house-of-anubis.wikia.com/wiki/User:Agent45 Agent45] Talk to me!!! ''' hey lizard i know it's a little late but: happy new years to you BTW sorry i called you and villo giants on the victorious wiki "Just come out so we can talk …or sing about it."' 05:20, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Pairing I need your wise opinion. Do you think there could be a Jeddie (Joy and Eddie) Pairing page considering a lot of people do ship them? I was thinking about making it, but I wasn't sure considering that so far there have been no clues or hints from Nick or anything else, but eventually they would have some interactions living together in the same house. So, it's the same thing as Neddie but without the rumors. So.. again, I need your wise opinion lol. Punxarox 00:15, January 6, 2012 (UTC) We gotta talk. ASAP. And I mean all of us admins. ~Punxarox! Talk to meee!! 02:49, January 7, 2012 (UTC) So, I saw your message on Punx's talk page and she's offline right now, so would me mind going on chat? I'll explain it to you there. Roshi is so smexi U Jelly 03:40, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Chat Please go here. http://roleplays.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Chat&useskin=wikia [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Holidays) 04:22, January 7, 2012 (UTC) how long i am gonna be blocked from chatting here -Crash1313 The Wikia Hello. I am TweetyMcBirdBird and I am a new user of House of Anubis wikia. I do not mean to be rude, but this wikia is going to require help. '''A lot '''of help. The main character pages need the most help. When I saw these character pages, I found them pathetic. For instance, Nina's page: ''Ah, the Chosen One. She bravely returns to the Anubis House but I don't think she knows the kind of danger she will be in this year. If she thought Victor was scary last year, wait till she meets the spirit in the house. Nina might need Sibuna more than ever. Nickelodeon made that up. You can not '''steal from what it says from Nickelodeon's. There are serious punishments against that. Also, that's in first person. Also, Eddie's page. Besides the fact that you copied from nickelodeon, where'd you get the evidence that he is a "bad boy"? This wikia needs to seem proper. The episode pages need help to. Have you seen other wikia's episode pages? They tell a little more than just what happens in the episodes like how many views it got. Some of these episode pages do not even '''have '''summaries! Take this page right here: http://the-house-of-anubis.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Hazard_/_House_of_Charades The punctuation on these pages are going to require '''a lot '''of help. On Eddie's page, in the infobox, it says, ''Other Versions Robbie(Dutch). ''Do you see a mistake in that? I do. The correct way would have been like this: ''Other Versions Robbie (Dutch). '' Like all the other pages on this wikia, relationship pages need help, too. First of all, you need to change the name of these pages. This is not a fanfiction wikia. Therefore, as it was not certified by the people of Nickelodeon the relationship names are '''false. Please do not take this message harshly. This message is simply constructive critism. Make sure to notify the other admins on this, too. ''TweetyMcBirdBird''''~Can't touch this! Da na na na'' 19:34, January 8, 2012 (UTC)TweetyMcBirdBird Yes, I do agree with him on some points- though, just like you, I completely disagree about the pairings pages. I don't see a reason to change them at all. Though, he doesn't seem to understand we can't be here 24/7 to fix things. Icy You're not lost, just misdirected. 19:47, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Burkely himself said Eddie's a bad boy. But I agree about copying that from Nick. Unless we give them credit, I don't think it should be there. I've been looking at extra categories, but I don't have much edit time till tomorrow. Icy You're not lost, just misdirected. 19:53, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Well it is good that you have supported evidence. Then you must put down the external link as proof from where you found it. This is not a fanfiction wikia. If this was a fanfiction wikia, then creating those names would have been entirely OK. But since this is not a fanfiction wikia, every detail must be certified. You can not make up things, like how the fans-not the makers of the show-made up the couple names. ''TweetyMcBirdBird''''~Can't touch this! Da na na na'' 19:57, January 8, 2012 (UTC)TweetyMcBirdBird RE: I do kind of agree with them about the episode pages and that we should really give Nickelodeon some credit. Some episode pages could do with fuller summaries I guess. But my opinion for the pairing pages are the same as yours, I also do think he/she is taking this way too seriously and doesn't think that a wiki should have some ''creativity. This is just like that blog post about a huge wiki clean-up where we all agreed that it was our wiki, we design it they we want to. Right? ~Punxarox! Talk to meee!! 20:32, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Amen to that! lol. ~Punxarox! Talk to meee!! 20:47, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I do not mean to be rude, but I am just doing what wikia policies says. And I still haven't seen a change in the pages. [[User:BullyFan112|''TweetyMcBirdBird]][[User talk:TweetyMcBirdBird|''~Yes! Really? No.]] 23:25, January 13, 2012 (UTC)TweetyMcBirdBird RE: The Wikia I was actually thinking of spending one day to make all those changes to this wiki. I do agree that this wiki does need a lot of help. I'm glad that user brought it up so now we can take action. However, I do disagree with the pairing pages. This is still our wikia and many of the most famous wikias have real pairings names as their titles. Nickelodeon is aware of these pairing pages and sometimes uses the names in some of their shows. For example, Fabina and Amfie were mentioned in the show, making it official names. I was also thinking of making everyone aware of which categories we should add to each page, to make it cleaner and neater. I tried to bring up the topic by writing a blog, but when I published it, it didn't save, so I didn't feel like making another one. *sigh* All the points the user brought up, besides the pairing thing, should be put in consideration and then put into action immediately. Roshi is so smexi U Jelly 23:14, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Haha! Well, I wrote my blog really specifically. Like, I seperated the list of categories into main characters, minor characters, main pairings, minor pairings, episodes, etc. I even made another heading for the Dutch and German pages. It's not really that hard, but it takes a while, because I looked at all the categories for a page that goes with each category thing. I've also been on the fence about adding some of the categories that didn't really need to be added, so it took me a while to think about whether I should add those or not... I could give you my layout, if you want. Roshi is so smexi U Jelly 23:25, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, this is gonna take me a while, so be patient. xD Roshi is so smexi U Jelly 23:29, January 8, 2012 (UTC) The Categories So, I'm an idiot and decided to procrastinate giving you the layout. Stupid me. Anyway, this is just a basic layout; you can make it prettier. ^.^ P.S.: Clacier helped me a bit. (: 'Main Characters (Nina, Fabian, Patricia, etc.) Main Characters, Characters, Females/Males, Students, Teens, Members of Sibuna (to the characters that apply) '''Minor Characters (Victor, Sarah, Jason, etc.) Minor Characters, Characters, Females/Males, Adults, Members of the Secret Society (to the characters that apply), Villians (to the characters that apply) 'Cast (Nathalia, Brad, Jade, etc.)' Cast, Actors/Actresses 'Pairings (Fabina, Amfie, Jara, etc.)' Pairings (there really isn't any categories needed besides that) Episodes (House of Hello / House of Dolls, House of Locks / House of Eyes, House of Drama / House of Codes, etc.) Episodes, Season 1/Season 2, Season Premieres (if it applies), Season Finales (if it applies) 'Character Galleries' Character Galleries, Galleries, Images of _____ (for the character that applies) 'Episode Galleries' Episode Galleries, Galleries 'Cast Galleries' Cast Galleries, Galleries 'Pairing Galleries' Pairing Galleries, Galleries, Images of _____, Images of _____ (for the two characters that apply) For the Het Huis Anubis and Das Haus Anubis-related pages, just add Het Huis Anubis or Dash Haus Anubis to the page. Are there any pages I'm missing? I tried getting all the major pages. Sorry about the blogs things :(. I didn't know that you wrote the blog, really really sorry though. Won't happen again, thanks for telling me though `~' Stephy :] :D May I ask you to give me the code for my profile? I mean, you were supposed to give it to me a while ago and all. xD Horses are better than humans because they don't tell.- Graceyn❤ <33333333333 I love you so much. Thank you (: <33333333 *hands $42524223212122* You went back to the wiki? Now that I'm sittin here, thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you.-Graceyn❤ Hey buddeh. ;] I want to hear a pin drop ♫ Or a TP message...♥ 05:43, January 17, 2012 (UTC) How ya doing? Heh, like my sig? xD [[User:Mrs.leohoward|'I want to hear a pin drop']] ♫ [[User talk:Mrs.leohoward|'Or a TP message...♥']] 02:54, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Is now okay? ;] [[User:Mrs.leohoward|'I want to hear a pin drop']] ♫ [[User talk:Mrs.leohoward|'Or a TP message...♥']] 04:51, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I didn't know that it was still on there, and I did change it. Sorry. how come i got a warning. i'm just sharing an opinion! i even said it was some what rude. and the others who said something like it... they didn't get warnings yeah... be jealous...-Bubbles [[User:BubblestheLlama| (talk)]] 23:26, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Wordmark The current wordmark isn't very neat. So I would like to ask if you would like to use this for the wordmark. IGeek 23:27, January 29, 2012 (UTC) look, i didn't mean to cause any trouble. i just ment to say tat i think oy is dumb, because she is doing exactly what some one else is doing in my life and i personally dont like heryeah... be jealous...-Bubbles [[User:BubblestheLlama| (talk)]] 00:11, January 30, 2012 (UTC) @BubblestheLlama. I have absolotely no idea what you are talking about... IGeek 00:18, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I'm sorry about the warning removal. i didn't want others to see it cus i thought other people could see it so i removed it. i'm sorry. i didn't know i wasn't allowed to. :( -Fabinafanforever thank you so much! i'm so glad we talked about this (: oh sorry, those two messages were from Fabinafanforever. forgot to put a signature. my bad. Hi! Hi Insaneblueberry! Just wanted to say hi and that you are such a great admin and editor. Thxs for all the help you've given me. Well, bye! Hoa619 06:15, February 10, 2012 (UTC)hoa619 Hello Can you please delete this blog http://the-house-of-anubis.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Superstar4ever/nothing жЖ╠╬█▓▒░§ÙppеŘ§†ДŘ4Ęˇëя░▒▓█╬╣Жж 15:06, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Presents from Moi Care to listen to music while readin' your presents? Sorry.. just had to add it <3 This is a short poem just to describe how amazing you are, Liz. I love you so much. <3 I mean every word. Your personality lights up the whole world Reminds me of a candle Flame bright as a light I just want you to know That you'll never know how much I thank you Words cannot describe how much I love you But this is a little poem And even though it's cheesy I hope it makes you happy That's all I aim for today. P.S. There'll be more presents from the gang later ;D User talk:Graceyn Happy Birthday, Lizzay! :D ♥ Liz, I cannot believe you are already 15! /sniff/ They grow up so fast...Cheesy, I know. Anyways...Here are some presents I made you. I really hope you enjoy them. ♥♥ [[User:Mrs.leohoward|'I want to hear a pin drop']] ♫ [[User talk:Mrs.leohoward|'Or a TP message...♥']] 22:56, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Aww, thanks! :D I'm so glad you enjoyed them. I was going to write you a poem, but I had total writers block. ;p Well, I'm just so glad you liked them. Have the best of birthdays, hon! ♥ /hugs back/ [[User:Mrs.leohoward|'I want to hear a pin drop']] ♫ [[User talk:Mrs.leohoward|'Or a TP message...♥']] 23:59, February 11, 2012 (UTC) House of Anubis Wiki Awards Hey I was wondering if we could have a House of Anubis Wiki Awards! Basically we get nominations for catagorys example Favourite couple: Fabina, Peddie, Foy etc and we get people to vote on our private polls so no one can see the results, or we can spend 1 hour in the chat rooms and people have to private mail us what they want and we will add up the scores. Then in a day or 2 we will announce the results in the chat rooms and example if Nina wins for fav character we will put a big picture near the end of her page saying the she won 1st place for fav character! Please can we make this happen. I talked to people and they said they would like it. Thanks Perry16370 01:13, February 18, 2012 (UTC) 02:59, February 18, 2012 (UTC)~~for some reason i wont let me into the chat??it said i didnt have permission???what does that mean?? ~fabian rutter2434 Becoming An Admin Hi Insaneberry, I am so sorry for what I did to the Jabian page. Positng those userboxes was only a prank, I didn't mean to hurt anyone and I promise I will no longer bash Jabian, I just love Fabina so much. As a matter of fact I would like to become an admin. Please get back to me. Anubis16 23:05, February 20, 2012 (UTC)Anubis 16 So, I do go on tumblr, a lot in fact, and yes I did see your post. I want to say that I was in no way, trying to offend you. I was talking to the person that said that Meddie was going to ruin Peddie. I'm really sorry if I made you angry or anything. It wasn't my intention. What I meant by that statement was that whenever two people interact like for example Fabian and Joy, people think that they will ruin a certain couple or get together. I know that it takes people to interact to become a couple, and I never said that you were not allowed to ship a couple that wasn't canon. I'd appreciate it though, if you'd talk to me, if you had an issue with what I said, and not broadcast it to people on tumblr. I REALLY AM sorry though, I didn't mean to offend you. :)- Innocence&instinct Oh! I also want to say that I also love writing and I do Colorguard also! I'm currently in Winterguard at my school. Again, sorry if I offended you. I really didn't mean to. -Innocence&instinct Hi InsaneBlueberry!! I was reading your profile and I was wondering what is color guard? Also what's it like to be an Admin or Bureaucrat? Dorothie 20:48, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi InsaneBlueberry! I wanted to tell you that i understand ur warning about the category. I'm sorry that i did it. I didn't know it wasn't allowed. Anyways, sorry and i promise i won't do it again. Bye! Hoa619 05:40, March 5, 2012 (UTC)hoa619 Hey Liz, Um..I kind of have this wikia that is like a House of Anubis wikia...I put on news, advice, games and contests. (I'll give you the link later) Anyways, if you want, you can become admin there. People were thinking about putting a newspaper on the House of Anubis wikia, but I already have a newspaper wikia, it's called Anubis News...if you can, can you make it a sister wikia? Can you unblock the account my sister vandilized the Patrome page with for the following reason : i gave away her account to a friend of mine who had trouble creating an account here He LOVES the show,and when he saw what my sister did here,he became ANNOYED even thought he ships Jara he wants to be unbloked ASAP and he promises he won't do ANYTHING similar to what she did [[User:PatromeLover202|'"She's the ice queen']] [[User talk:PatromeLover202|'She's the icy queen of ice!']] 10:20, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Lizzy guess what! We have the same name O_O (Katelyn / Kaitlynn) :P ~Punxarox! Talk to me! 18:50, April 22, 2012 (UTC)